Someone to talk to
by writer-princess
Summary: Sherlock use to talk to a skull, then he talked to John. Now? Well, people pretend they don't see it. Summary sucks but give it a try.


Hey, I am way out of my comfort zone here. But, I was trying to write other stuff and it kept coming back. It's probably something that has been done before, so I won't claim any of this. Also Sherlock and everything about it don't belong to me. Hope you like it.

* * *

They pretend they don't notice.  
It's easier for everyone if they do.  
A week after, they still pretend they don't notice.  
It's normal and he has never been before.

They leave him be now. Even Donovan and Anderson don't call him _freak_ anymore. They've seen him act human only once before, but once was enough. Nobody would dare to say anything anymore. Sherlock Holmes is still brilliantly intelligent, irritatingly right and annoyingly tactless. It's normal for Sherlock Holmes and normality is good.

So they pretend.  
They pretend they don't notice him talking in hush tones to no one in particular.  
Or at least, they pretend it's no one.  
They don't see the skull now.  
The skull was something to bounce off ideas of.  
So he doesn't need it. He's got something better.

Sherlock always work with the same people, because they don't want to explain Holmes to other people.  
Lestrade tries his best, but it's hard to pick someone up when you're down yourself.  
So he keeps an old promise. The promise of making sure Sherlock would be busy, always.  
The man knew that an easy case was better than no case at all.  
When things get bad, Lestrade receives a call for Mrs. Hudson. The woman is almost as broken as Sherlock.  
Only almost, because nobody is broken like him.

Every once in a while Mycroft shows up at 221B Baker Street.  
He'll pretend he doesn't notice either.  
He'll pretend that he still has a deep anger or resentment at his brother.  
He's not really good at it, but Sherlock doesn't notice.  
He just talks.

One day, there's a new rookie, Alexander, on scene with them.  
He observes Sherlock Holmes with admiration, but with confusion.  
When Sherlock leaves, he turns to Lestrade.  
He asks him who he's talking to.

John Watson.

It's the only answer he gets.  
So when this young man gets home that night, he googles it.  
What he finds is not what he expected.

First, he finds the blog  
He stays up all night and reads through most of the entries.  
The next day finds him going through newspaper articles.  
_A war hero badly wounded during a police investigation  
Doctor slips into coma while saving a patient.  
The famous blogger Dr John Watson is still in coma four months after the accident.  
Famous Dr. Watson's hospital room is overflown by fan gifts, still no sign of Sherlock Holmes  
Sherlock asks fans to stop the sympathies notes on his blog.  
Holmes denies online to a relationship with Dr. Watson  
Scotland Yard rewards Dr. John Watson, attenders received numerous SMS supposedly from Holmes._

The next time Alexander is on scene with the famous Sherlock Holmes, he listens.  
He listens and he hears it.  
From the minute Sherlock walks in until the moments he leaves, he can hear him.  
He hears him talking to the doctor.  
_"What do you think, Watson?"  
"Watson, tell Anderson he's wrong again."  
"Don't you think Donovan smells like Anderson's deodorant again?"  
_Almost every sentence he said under his breath had either the word John or Watson in it.

It happened on a stormy night, ironically enough. In a movie, it would probably have been a sunny and beautiful morning.  
But sunny and beautiful wasn't Sherlock Holmes, was it.  
Alexander is there when it happens.  
Sherlock Holmes is in the middle of insulting everyone present when his phone rings.  
The consulting detective barely glances at it, before answering.  
He's on the phone for less than a minute before he flees the crime scene.  
From the lack of reaction of the others, he supposed it was normal for him.  
But something told him it wasn't the case that had caused it.

The next day, Alexander smiles as he reads the newspapers.  
_After 6 months in a coma, famous blogger Dr. John Watson wakes up.  
John Watson and Sherlock Holmes: proved to be a couple_

* * *

So, what did you think? Leave me a review pretty please.  
Love, Anne


End file.
